


Luck

by LxvelyxxMxchii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Other, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxvelyxxMxchii/pseuds/LxvelyxxMxchii
Summary: The young and mysterious Koi's story as they go from a Whitebeard pirate to a Strawhat. They've lived their entire life on the Whitebeard ship until disaster strikes, leaving them drifting about the seas for 2 years before meeting the Strawhats.They combat challenges like Marines and other pirates as they survive on the seas. How will they survive? Will their past come to bite them in the butt or will they finally heal and move on?~contains fluff and tons of angst~
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Whitebeard Pirates & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

This story WILL be long. I plan on writing the whole OP series. I will stick to original plots and setting and will closely follow the anime. Reminder,  
I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR SETTING. ALL OF IT IS BY ODA THE CREATOR OF ONE PIECE.   
I only own Koi and their family. I will have a fan made arc I'll add and I'll add a note saying the arc is my idea. I'm in a rough patch in life rn and if you have any critiques tell me!   
With love,   
Mxchii, the author


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter!^^ I didnt exactly write this in the perfect format for fanfics since I never actually wanted to post this but :)

My name is Koi. I have tan skin and light yellow or golden eyes that have specks of orange and a near black brown. I have a beauty mark to the bottom left of my mouth along with a scar up my lip on my left. There’s another scar that is about 3 inches long that crosses my nose that’s on the right of my face. I also have pink hair that’s parted on the right. My hair is above my shoulders and straight. I have tons of scars across my face and chubby body, but I don’t mind them much anymore. I used to have a long braid that went down to my back but that was 2 years ago. I wear a black chocker and always wear my signature cravat with a red and yellow broach that’s surrounded by red beads. I’m often wearing a white button-up and a blue vest that I used to wear all the way buttoned but I keep it open now. I wear purple jeans and maroon boots that are lined with spiked barbs on the sides. I wear a utility belt that I use to keep my daggers and poisons ready. This mess started when I met ‘him’. I met ‘him’ when I was 18. We got together when he was 20 and I was 21. It’s been two years so I’m 23 now.  
Back to me meeting that idiot. I have a devil fruit; I have the power of the Calm Calm fruit. According to some underground people it used to belong to a pirate working as a subordinate to a broker named ‘Joker’. I use my power to spy on people and collect information. From the warlords and underground to the world government and even emperors (they are MUCH harder to spy on). I joined the Whitebeard pirates when I was only about ten or twelve. They were really my family. I had a bounty of like 250,000,000 bellies back then. Ever since I worked as an informant. The Old man (Whitebeard) was basically a father to me and everyone else that’s a part of his crew. Since I was an informant I was hardly on the ship, the Moby Dick. I would return once every few weeks.  
Now back to ‘him’. ‘He’ is Portgaz D Ace. I think he joined the crew while I was away.  
I came back one day and he was there. It all started when I arrived and asked, “Who’s the new guy Old Man?” Everyone laughed and he looked a bit confused and turned around with food in his mouth. He had black hair that was parted in the middle. He had a dust of adorable freckles on his cheeks and dark ebony eyes. He wore a pretty neat orange hat and had red beads strapped across his neck. I soon noticed and recognized him. “OH MY GOSH! OLD MAN THIS IS ‘FIRE FIST’ ACE? He’s taller than I thought…” I soon yelled. Whitebeard then told me how he joined when he attacked the Old man but was overpowered quickly and ended up joining after a bit of being stubborn. At, first it was a bit awkward but we became friends soon. We shared a large appetite and care for our family. His company made me forget all my worries and insecurities and we just had fun. He became a 2nd Division Commander in what seemed like no time.   
I decided to stick around the ship a bit longer. Soon, we became closer and closer. We didn’t really notice until Marco, a pineapple looking man with lazy eyes, Thatche, a man with a swoop of caramel colored hair and a darker goatee, and Izo, a feminine samurai with long silk-like ebony hair, started making jokes and teasing us. Us both being dense never really thought about it but we did develop romantic feelings. I’ll never forget the day we got together. It was lunch time and we were all eating together. I was with Ace and Marco as I always was. Izo claimed to be a romance expert and told me to confess in some weird samurai way. He knew I was a bit insecure and dared me to so I had to confess. I decided I would do it either at lunch or later that day. I stopped chewing for a second and prepared myself. I was nervous but I assured myself saying to be casual. “So uh Ace…” I barely got out. “Yeah, Koi?” He answered, still chewing. “I like you. Like ‘like’ like you idiot so…PLEASE BE MY PARTNER!” I finally confessed. I opened my eyes and he was asleep at the table. Everyone who was interrupted by my ‘confession’ started laughing. Even Pops. “H-Huh? What are you guys laughing at?” Ace woke up and groaned. I turned bright red and yelled “YOU STUPID FLAMING IDIOT!” I then threw a fish at him and ran out the door. I sat on the roof of the ship until sunset. I ignored him the entire day. I think Marco told him where I was cause he showed up and sat next to me.   
“What do you want, idiot?” I spat. He seemed genuinely confused and a little hurt. “Why are you mad at me? Izo said it’s about lunch when you said something while I was asleep. What was it?” He asked me. He seemed serious about wanting to know. Moreover, he was probably a bit worried since I was his closest friend. “I…” I started. I stared at the sunset before me. It was beautiful and calming. “I like ‘like’ you, flame head. I understand if you don’t see me the same way. I’m just stupid and mean and an overall awful person.” I finally said. I turned around and began walking back feeling absolute defeat. I felt the heat of the sun leave and shuddered a bit. I suddenly felt a warmth coming from behind me and before I could see what it was, I was greeted by Ace’s warm arms around me. “Don’t come to that conclusion on your own, idiot. I like you too. I’ve liked you for a while actually. Your my partner from now on got it? You can’t talk bad about yourself.” I looked up as tears brimmed my eyes. His pure smile was like the sun and it warmed my heart and soul. I smiled back and melted in his arms.   
That’s when we became partners. No one knows this but, I got a tattoo of the letter ‘A’ on my left wrist for him. No one sees it though since I am normally wearing a long sleeve button up. Ace was protective and proud of me being his partner. He even respected how I preferred a bit more privacy. He brightened everything around me so the world had color. He was like a blazing fire that lit up and gave warmth to his surroundings. He would help me with panic attacks, flashbacks, and any insecurity I had. In return I gave him sweets I’d make and help him with his insecurities. Ace was carefree and he was so caring towards everyone. Izo, Marco, and Thatche still made jokes but we ignored them. We weren’t lovey dovey or anything but he always defended me and we were close. We were a powerful duo when we fought too. Crewmates would always say we were in sync with each other. I would still leave to go get information but now I felt even more homesick when I left. One day we got the idea to put our Haki or rather ‘energy’ into bracelets and give them to each other. I gave him a calming bracelet to help him keep his cool instead of charging in head first. Never really worked but he said it did. He gave me a bracelet that felt like his warmth. It made me feel at home no matter where I was and it assured me that him and everyone else on the ship was okay.   
Everything changed when Marshall D Teech, a member of Ace’s division killed Thatche and stole a devil fruit while I was away. I returned a week after and became concerned when I didn’t see Ace and Thatche. I asked the crew what happened and they said that Ace left to go kill Teech since he broke our #1 rule of never killing a family member. I became panicked but Marco calmed me down. I asked Old man if that was true and what he confirmed verified my fears. Thatche was an important member of my family. The only family I have left. Without thinking, I ran off the ship and left to go look for him. The crew began yelling at me to come back and the Old man said, “Leave them be. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” I mouthed a ‘thankyou’ and continued sailing. I eventually met up with him in Nanohana, Alabasta. After months of searching I finally found him at the ‘Spice Bean’ Restaurant.


	3. The Beginning

My name is Koi. I have tan skin and light yellow or golden eyes that have specks of orange and a near black brown. I have a beauty mark to the bottom left of my mouth along with a scar up my lip on my left. There’s another scar that is about 3 inches long that crosses my nose that’s on the right of my face. I also have pink hair that’s parted on the right. My hair is above my shoulders and straight. I have tons of scars across my face and chubby body, but I don’t mind them much anymore. I used to have a long braid that went down to my back but that was 2 years ago. I wear a black chocker and always wear my signature cravat with a red and yellow broach that’s surrounded by red beads. I’m often wearing a white button-up and a blue vest that I used to wear all the way buttoned but I keep it open now. I wear purple jeans and maroon boots that are lined with spiked barbs on the sides. I wear a utility belt that I use to keep my daggers and poisons ready. This mess started when I met ‘him’. I met ‘him’ when I was 18. We got together when he was 20 and I was 21. It’s been two years so I’m 23 now.  
Back to me meeting that idiot. I have a devil fruit; I have the power of the Calm Calm fruit. According to some underground people it used to belong to a pirate working as a subordinate to a broker named ‘Joker’. I use my power to spy on people and collect information. From the warlords and underground to the world government and even emperors (they are MUCH harder to spy on). I joined the Whitebeard pirates when I was only about ten or twelve. They were really my family. I had a bounty of like 250,000,000 bellies back then. Ever since I worked as an informant. The Old man (Whitebeard) was basically a father to me and everyone else that’s a part of his crew. Since I was an informant I was hardly on the ship, the Moby Dick. I would return once every few weeks.  
Now back to ‘him’. ‘He’ is Portgaz D Ace. I think he joined the crew while I was away. I came back one day and he was there. It all started when I arrived and asked, “Who’s the new guy Old Man?” Everyone laughed and he looked a bit confused and turned around with food in his mouth. He had black hair that was parted in the middle. He had a dust of adorable freckles on his cheeks and dark ebony eyes. He wore a pretty neat orange hat and had red beads strapped across his neck. I soon noticed and recognized him. “OH MY GOSH! OLD MAN THIS IS ‘FIRE FIST’ ACE? He’s taller than I thought…” I soon yelled. Whitebeard then told me how he joined when he attacked the Old man but was overpowered quickly and ended up joining after a bit of being stubborn. At, first it was a bit awkward but we became friends soon. We shared a large appetite and care for our family. His company made me forget all my worries and insecurities and we just had fun. He became a 2nd Division Commander in what seemed like no time.   
I decided to stick around the ship a bit longer. Soon, we became closer and closer. We didn’t really notice until Marco, a pineapple looking man with lazy eyes, Thatche, a man with a swoop of caramel colored hair and a darker goatee, and Izo, a feminine samurai with long silk-like ebony hair, started making jokes and teasing us. Us both being dense never really thought about it but we did develop romantic feelings. I’ll never forget the day we got together. It was lunch time and we were all eating together. I was with Ace and Marco as I always was. Izo claimed to be a romance expert and told me to confess in some weird samurai way. He knew I was a bit insecure and dared me to so I had to confess. I decided I would do it either at lunch or later that day. I stopped chewing for a second and prepared myself. I was nervous but I assured myself saying to be casual. “So uh Ace…” I barely got out. “Yeah, Koi?” He answered, still chewing. “I like you. Like ‘like’ like you idiot so…PLEASE BE MY PARTNER!” I finally confessed. I opened my eyes and he was asleep at the table. Everyone who was interrupted by my ‘confession’ started laughing. Even Pops. “H-Huh? What are you guys laughing at?” Ace woke up and groaned. I turned bright red and yelled “YOU STUPID FLAMING IDIOT!” I then threw a fish at him and ran out the door. I sat on the roof of the ship until sunset. I ignored him the entire day. I think Marco told him where I was cause he showed up and sat next to me. “What do you want, idiot?” I spat. He seemed genuinely confused and a little hurt. “Why are you mad at me? Izo said it’s about lunch when you said something while I was asleep. What was it?” He asked me. He seemed serious about wanting to know. Moreover, he was probably a bit worried since I was his closest friend. “I…” I started. I stared at the sunset before me. It was beautiful and calming. “I like ‘like’ you, flame head. I understand if you don’t see me the same way. I’m just stupid and mean and an overall awful person.” I finally said. I turned around and began walking back feeling absolute defeat. I felt the heat of the sun leave and shuddered a bit. I suddenly felt a warmth coming from behind me and before I could see what it was, I was greeted by Ace’s warm arms around me. “Don’t come to that conclusion on your own, idiot. I like you too. I’ve liked you for a while actually. Your my partner from now on got it? You can’t talk bad about yourself.” I looked up as tears brimmed my eyes. His pure smile was like the sun and it warmed my heart and soul. I smiled back and melted in his arms.   
That’s when we became partners. No one knows this but, I got a tattoo of the letter ‘A’ on my left wrist for him. No one sees it though since I am normally wearing a long sleeve button up. Ace was protective and proud of me being his partner. He even respected how I preferred a bit more privacy. He brightened everything around me so the world had color. He was like a blazing fire that lit up and gave warmth to his surroundings. He would help me with panic attacks, flashbacks, and any insecurity I had. In return I gave him sweets I’d make and help him with his insecurities. Ace was carefree and he was so caring towards everyone. Izo, Marco, and Thatche still made jokes but we ignored them. We weren’t lovey dovey or anything but he always defended me and we were close. We were a powerful duo when we fought too. Crewmates would always say we were in sync with each other. I would still leave to go get information but now I felt even more homesick when I left. One day we got the idea to put our Haki or rather ‘energy’ into bracelets and give them to each other. I gave him a calming bracelet to help him keep his cool instead of charging in head first. Never really worked but he said it did. He gave me a bracelet that felt like his warmth. It made me feel at home no matter where I was and it assured me that him and everyone else on the ship was okay.   
Everything changed when Marshall D Teech, a member of Ace’s division killed Thatche and stole a devil fruit while I was away. I returned a week after and became concerned when I didn’t see Ace and Thatche. I asked the crew what happened and they said that Ace left to go kill Teech since he broke our #1 rule of never killing a family member. I became panicked but Marco calmed me down. I asked Old man if that was true and what he confirmed verified my fears. Thatche was an important member of my family. The only family I have left. Without thinking, I ran off the ship and left to go look for him. The crew began yelling at me to come back and the Old man said, “Leave them be. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” I mouthed a ‘thankyou’ and continued sailing. I eventually met up with him in Nanohana, Alabasta. After months of searching I finally found him at the ‘Spice Bean’ Restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
